


Frostiness

by MrZRedfox



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Angst and Drama, Bromance to Romance, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Family Drama, Frenemies, M/M, Multi, Other, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrZRedfox/pseuds/MrZRedfox
Summary: Relationship between Dr.Doom and Tony Stark after Tony ran away from Latveria. At the same time Loki planning to be a Queen of Doom's country.(**TH and EN language)
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark/Victor von Doom, Loki/Victor von Doom, Tony Stark/Victor von Doom
Kudos: 3





	Frostiness

'ลัตวีเรีย' ประเทศเล็กๆ แห่งหนึ่งในแถบยุโรป ผู้คนมากมายไม่เคยได้รู้จักประเทศเล็กๆ แห่งนี้ตราบใดที่พวกเขาไม่ได้ให้ความสนใจชายผู้เป็นผู้ปกครองประเทศ 'วิคเตอร์ วอน ดูม' หรือที่รู้จักกันในนามของ 'ด็อกเตอร์ดูม' จอมวายร้ายชื่อดังที่มักจะพัวพันกับเรื่องใหญ่โตหลายๆ เรื่อง

ก่อนที่ดูมจะได้ปกครองประเทศเกิดของตัวเองเขาต้องพยายามทำหลายสิ่งเพื่อพิสูจน์ให้เหล่าประชาชนได้รับรู้ว่าคนเช่นเขาสามารถ 'รัก' ได้ เขามี 'ความรัก' ไม่ได้แตกต่างจากใคร รักผู้เป็นมารดาและบิดา รักประเทศบ้านเกิด รักหญิงสาวคนหนึ่งเสมือนผู้ชายทั่วไป รักที่ไม่สามารถเปิดเผยให้เหล่าวายร้ายหรือฮีโร่คนใดได้เห็น ดูมเรียกสิ่งเหล่านี้ว่าความอ่อนแอ

พื้นหลังของวิคเตอร์มีน้อยคนนักจะล่วงรู้ว่าเคยเป็นยิปซีเร่ร่อนมาก่อนแต่ด้วยยุคสมัยและความทะเยอทะยานในแบบของวิคเตอร์ ดูมทำให้เขาเติบโตและกลับมาในฐานะ 'ด็อกเตอร์' ไม่ใช่เพียงในนามแต่ในฐานะชายผู้ซึ่งประสบความสำเร็จจากต่างประเทศ

เรื่องราวในอดีตมากมายถูกฝังกลบและไม่มีใครได้ล่วงรู้ ในตอนนี้เรื่องราวถูกเขียนขึ้นใหม่โดยมีด็อกเตอร์ดูมผู้ปกครองลัตวีเรียเป็นวายร้าย

ฤดูหนาวในเดือนพฤศจิกายน ลัตวีเรียไม่ได้หนาวเหน็บเช่นช่วงสิ้นปีหรือต้นปีแม้จะเป็นเช่นนั้นแต่ผู้คนกลับเริ่มสวมใส่ชุดที่หนามากขึ้นกว่าช่วงฤดูใบไม้ร่วง วิคเตอร์ วอน ดูมซึ่งอยู่บนระเบียงหน้าประตูบานโตทอดสายตาลงมองเบื้องล่าง ประชาชนของเขา บ้านของเขา ประเทศของเขา ลัตวีเรียมีเรื่องราวผ่านเข้ามามากมายและส่วนมากก็มักเป็นเรื่องราวที่ทำให้ประชาชนของเขานั้นล้มตาย

"Uncle Doom, you look sad."

เสียงเล็กๆ ที่เจือด้วยความเศร้าถูกเปล่งขึ้นที่เบื้องหลังของบุรุษเจ้าของชุดคลุมสีเขียวใต้เกราะโลหะ ร่างเล็กๆ ของเด็กหญิงในชุดเสื้อฮู้ดสีฟ้าก้าวเดินเข้ามาใกล้ทีละน้อย เธอสอดมือเล็กๆ ไปหาพื้นผิวโลหะที่ปกคลุมฝ่ามือหนาของดูมไว้ ภายใต้หน้ากากนั้นดวงตาสีอ่อนสบมองเด็กหญิงตัวน้อยด้วยความแข็งกร้าวมากกว่าอ่อนโยน

"You need to rest."

"Why are you here, young lady?"

"I can't sleep. I wonder about you. Since 'he' has gone you.."

"Valeria"

ดูมกล่าวขัดด้วยน้ำเสียงที่ก้องกังวานและเปี่ยมด้วยพลังแม้ท่าทางและน้ำเสียงนั้นจะทำให้ใครต่อใครรู้สึกกดดันแต่สำหรับ 'วัลเลเรีย ริชาร์ดส์' วัยสามขวบผู้เป็นลูกสาวของรี้ด ริชาร์ดส์และซูซาน สตอร์ม เธอกลับไร้ซึ่งความกลัวเมื่ออยู่ต่อหน้าดูม เธอรู้ว่าดูมจะไม่มีวันทำร้ายเธอ

"You can tell me everything, uncle Victor. I am an only one who always stand beside you. So... please tell me."

"I know you are worry about me, Valeria. But Doom has one thing to do. It's not for me it's for them."

ดูมกระชับมือเล็กนั้นไว้ก่อนจะอุ้มเธอขึ้นมาอยู่ในอ้อมกอด ที่เบื้องล่างนั้นเหล่าผู้คนของลัตวีเรียต่างกำลังตกแต่งประดับประดาด้วยสิ่งของมากมายเพื่อเตรียมสำหรับงานเทศกาล

"Our people need us. In the future you will know."

"I don't want to be a Queen of Latveria The throne belong to Kristoff, your son."

"Clever girl."

"I know."

วัลเลเรียหัวเราะเล็กน้อย อย่างไรแล้วผู้ที่จะดูแลประเทศนี้ต่อจากดูมก็คือลูกชายบุญธรรมของเขาไม่ใช่เธอซึ่งเปรียบเสมือนหลานสาว

ก่อนหน้านี้สิ่งที่วัลเลเรียพยายามจะถามไถ่ผู้เป็นพ่อทูนหัวอย่างดูมคือเรื่องของ 'โทนี่ สตาร์ค' หรือที่ผู้คนต่างรู้จักกันในนามของ 'Iron man' โทนี่ สตาร์คและด็อกเตอร์ดูมมีความสัมพันธ์กันมาเนิ่นนาน พวกเขาทั้งสองต่างยกย่องกันและกันเพียงเงียบๆ อีกฝ่ายเป็นบุรุษที่ชาญฉลาดเทียบเท่ากับตน พวกเขาไม่เคยปริปากพูดออกไป

เหตุการณ์หลายเหตุการณ์ทำให้พวกเขาทั้งสองมาบรรจบพบกันเสียทุกครั้งไม่ว่าจะเป็นเรื่องเล็กหรือเรื่องใหญ่ เรื่องข้ามเวลาหรือแม้แต่เรื่องขโมยของ ทุกครั้งที่อเวนเจอร์สบุกมาที่ลัตวีเรีย โทนี่ สตาร์คจะเป็นผู้ที่เข้าหาดูมไม่ใช่ใครอื่น พวกเขามักพบกันในฐานะฮีโร่และวายร้ายแต่กลับมีหลายครั้งที่วิคเตอร์ วอน ดูมเสนอตัวช่วยเหลือสตาร์คโดยไม่เอ่ยกล่าว เขาปรากฏตัวขึ้น ณ สถานที่นั้นและหายไปราวกับไม่เคยอยู่ที่นั่น สตาร์คไม่อาจพูดกล่าวขอบคุณได้ทันท่วงที การหายตัวไปของดูมชักจูงให้ไอออนแมนต้องเดินทางมายังลัตวีเรียเสียทุกครั้งและแน่นอนว่าพวกเขาต่างใช้เวลาร่วมกันแม้เพียงสั้นๆ ดูมรู้แก่ใจว่าอีกฝ่ายมีใคร ความรู้สึกของพวกเขาทั้งสองไม่ได้หนักแน่นพอที่จะช่วงชิง ดูมไม่คิดช่วงชิง.. สถานะของพวกเขาจึงเป็นได้เพียงเท่านี้

"He won't come back."

วัลเลเรียหันใบหน้าไปหาชายชราที่เดินจูงมือเธอมาส่งเข้านอนหลังจากที่ดูมต้องผละไปจัดการเรื่องบางเรื่อง แท้จริงแล้ววอน ดูมต้องการอยู่เพียงลำพังในตอนนี้

"Mr.Stark will not come back."

"Why?"

"Master Doom said 'He is an Avengers.'"

'โบริส' ชายชราผู้เปรียบเสมือนพ่อบ้านของดูมกล่าวอธิบายให้เด็กหญิงวัยสามขวบได้รับฟัง ที่เขาจะสื่อถึงคือสตาร์คนั้นเป็นฮีโร่แต่วิคเตอร์เป็นได้เพียงวายร้ายไม่ว่าเวลาจะผ่านไปนานเพียงใด

"Uncle Doom is not an evil! He is a man. Just a man with kindly heart and ..."

"Pride and wrath. He can't removes it from his heart."

"They do not know the real uncle Victor! Uncle Boris we could do something for him."

"We can't do anything, Valeria. Please go to sleep and forget this."

วัลเลเรียมุ่ยหน้า เธอรู้สึกไม่พอใจเรื่องที่ไม่สามารถจัดการเรื่องเหล่านี้ได้ แม้จะชาญฉลาดเกินวัยและมากความสามารถแต่เรื่องความรักและเรื่องที่ผู้คนต่างเข้าใจมันคงไม่สามารถแก้ไขได้หากว่าดูมไม่คิดจัดการด้วยตัวเอง

ฤดูหนาวเดือนธันวาคมอากาศหนาวเย็นมากกว่าเคย ผืนหญ้าถูกปกคลุมด้วยสีขาวของหิมะกองโต สิ่งที่ช่วยขจัดความเหงาและความหนาวเหน็บเหล่านี้ได้คงจะมีเพียงงานรื่นเริงจากเทศกาลประจำปี วันหยุดที่เหล่าผู้คนได้สังสรรค์ใช่ว่าดูมเอาแต่ยืนมองจากที่ห่างไกล เขาเองก็ลงไปพบปะผู้คนรวมทั้งมอบสิ่งเล็กๆ น้อยๆ ให้แก่ประชาชนของเขาด้วย

ชุดคลุมสีเขียวที่เคยพาดบังแผ่นหลังในตอนนี้เปลี่ยนมาเป็นผ้าคลุมตัวหนาห่อด้วยขนสัตว์ แม้จะอยู่ภายใต้ชุดเกราะแต่ก็ใช่ว่าเขาจะรู้สึกอุ่นได้หากปราศจากไอร้อน

ในปราสาทของเขาดูมอยู่เพียงลำพัง วัลเลเรียเดินทางกลับไปแล้วเมื่อสองวันก่อนเพื่อฉลองกับครอบครัวแม้ว่าเธอจะคะยั้นคะยอให้ดูมกลับไปนิวยอร์กด้วยกันแต่เขายังหนักแน่นในการปฏิเสธ

"Father"

คริสตอฟผู้เป็นลูกชายกล่าวเรียกผู้เป็นบิดาด้วยความสุภาพ เขาแต่งด้วยชุดเต็มยศพร้อมเดินทางไปยังสถานที่แห่งหนึ่ง นัยน์ตาสีอ่อนของดูมสำรวจมองลูกชายบุญธรรมเพื่อตรวจสอบความเรียบร้อย

"You look good today, Kristoff."

"I appreciate that, father."

พวกเขาทั้งสองไม่ได้กล่าวพูดสิ่งใดมากนัก สำหรับคริสตอฟแล้วแม้ตนจะเป็นหนุ่มและมีวุฒิภาวะมากกว่าวัลเลเรียแต่การอยู่ต่อหน้าของดูมผู้เป็นบิดาเขากลับเกร็งมากกว่าเวลาที่วัลเลเรียอยู่กับดูม

"If you..."

"Wish you have a good trip, son."

วิคเตอร์ไม่ได้กล่าวคำใดอีก ไม่แม้แต่สนใจผู้เป็นลูกชาย นั่นอาจเป็นการวางตัวอย่างหนึ่งของด็อกเตอร์ดูมหรือบางทีเขาอาจพยายามปกปิดสิ่งที่เริ่มแสดงออกให้คนรอบตัวได้รับรู้ ไม่เพียงวัลเลเรีย โบริสและคริสตอฟที่จับความรู้สึกเขาได้ ดูมไม่อยากให้ใครล่วงรู้ความอ่อนแอที่อยู่ภายใต้หน้ากากโลหะนี้

ความหนาวเย็น ความหนาวเหน็บ บรรยากาศในฤดูหนาวคงทำให้อารมณ์คล้อยตามไปโดยง่าย เขาเลิกคิดถึงเรื่องเหล่านั้น สิ่งที่ต้องทำยังมีอีกมาก นอกจากประชาชนแล้วดูมยังมีเรื่องใหญ่ที่ต้องทำอยู่อีก

คืนก่อนวันงานเทศกาลด็อกเตอร์ดูมได้ตระเตรียมสิ่งของสำหรับงานไว้เรียบร้อยแล้ว อย่างน้อยตนก็สมควรทำอะไรที่ยิ่งใหญ่สมกับที่มักแสดงออก ชุดสีเขียวถูกถอดแขวนไว้ที่ราวเสื้อข้างโต๊ะกระจก ชุดเกราะโลหะถูกถอดออกทีละส่วนเพื่อเตรียมส่งตัวเองเข้านอน เรือนผมสีน้ำตาลเข้มค่อนไปทางดำถูกสางด้วยเรียวนิ้วเพื่อจัดให้เข้าทรง หน้ากากที่เคยบดบังใบหน้าถูกวางลงที่โต๊ะข้างหัวเตียง เขาพร้อมที่จะทิ้งตัวลงนอนแล้วแต่สิ่งหนึ่งที่ไม่อาจทำให้ตนกระทำดังที่หวังได้คือเสียงปริศนาซึ่งดังขึ้นมาทักทายจากทางด้านหลัง ดูมไม่ได้หันใบหน้าซึ่งไร้การปกปิดไปหา

"Hello~ Victor. I know you really really~ miss me."

"..."

"Come on, man! Turn your face to me. I want to see your face."

"Why are you here, Stark?"

แม้เสียงอันแสนคุ้นเคยจะเป็นของโทนี่ สตาร์คแต่เขากลับไม่ปักใจเชื่อ การที่อีกฝ่ายสามารถเข้ามายังห้องนอนของดูมได้โดยที่ดูมไม่ทันรู้ตัวมีอยู่เพียงไม่กี่คนเท่านั้น

สตาร์คกระโจนลงนอนบนเตียง จ้องมองแผ่นหลังเปลือยเปล่าของวิคเตอร์ วอน ดูมซึ่งไม่มีทีท่าจะหันใบหน้ากลับมาหาหรือทิ้งตัวลงนอนเลยแม้แต่น้อย

"Blah blah blah~ Stop ask me like that. I am here because I want to."

"Doom commands you to answer."

"You really love to talk like this, Doom."

ความเฉยชาถูกสร้างขึ้นเพื่อปกป้องตัวของเขาเอง การปรากฏตัวของโทนี่ สตาร์คในตอนนี้ไม่ใช่เรื่องปกติ ดูมจะไม่ถามถึงอเวนเจอร์สหรือใครอื่นอย่างไรแล้วช่วงเวลาหนึ่งก็ทำให้เขาคล้อยตามไปได้โดยง่าย การพบสตาร์คในตอนนี้ไม่ได้ทำให้หัวใจที่แสนอ้างว้างนั้นอุ่นใจขึ้นเลยมันกลับสร้างความเฉยชามากกว่าเคย

"I will not ask again, Iron man."

"I want to see you. It's too long... Last time we met .... I always think about you."

ร่างของโทนี่ สตาร์คลุกขึ้นคลานเข้าใกล้ ท่อนแขนทั้งสองเข้าโอบกอดร่างของจอมวายร้ายจากทางด้านหลัง ครู่หนึ่งที่วิคเตอร์กลับนึกถึงช่วงเวลาเก่าๆ แต่เพียงสั้นๆ เขากลับสลัดความทรงจำเหล่านั้นทิ้งอย่างง่ายดาย

"Tell me the truth, Stark. Why are you here?"

"……"

เจ้าของชื่อขยับใบหน้าเข้าใกล้ กระชับอ้อมกอดแล้วกระซิบแผ่วเบาที่ข้างใบหู เอ่ยสิ่งที่ดูมไม่มีวันจะได้ยินออกมาให้รับฟัง วินาทีนั้นเขามั่นใจได้ในทันทีว่าชายผู้นี้ไม่ใช่โทนี่ สตาร์ค

“.....”

"Stop teasing me, Loki. I know it's you."

"Surprise!!"

สิ้นสุดคำพูดร่างที่เคยมีรูปลักษณ์ของโทนี่ สตาร์คกลับเปลี่ยนไปแทบจะในทันที ร่างของสตรีในชุดสีเขียวเข้มดูวาบหวิวปรากฏขึ้นโดยที่ยังสวมกอดด็อกเตอร์ดูมไว้เช่นตอนแรก เธอมอบจุมพิตลงที่ข้างแก้ม มือเรียวสัมผัสลูบไปกับปลายคางของบุรุษในอ้อมกอด

"Do you miss me, Victor?"

"Never."

"Ehe.. Don't be shy, daring. I know you miss me more than Tony Stark."

ดูมจับท่อนแขนของเธอไว้ตั้งใจจะดึงออก การปั่นหัวของเทพแอสการ์ดไม่ได้ทำให้รู้สึกตลกหรือชอบใจเลยแม้แต่น้อย คงเพราะเรื่องนี้เป็นเรื่องของโทนี่ สตาร์คด้วยกระมัง ต่างจากโลกิในร่างของสตรี เธอดูจะชอบใจกับการปรากฏตัวในร่างนี้มากกว่าบุรุษเพราะทุกครั้งที่มาหาดูมเธอมักจะมาในรูปลักษณ์นี้เสมอ

"What do you want?"

"Mmmhm.. I want to rest. You always say [Latveria is your place. You can stay here, Loki.] So.. I will."

"Because you run away from Asgard or you want to hide?"

"Shhhh... Don't say like that."

วิคเตอร์พ่นลมหายใจออกมายาวๆ ไม่ได้แสดงความเหนื่อยหน่ายแต่อย่างใด เขาทราบดีว่าการปรากฏตัวของผู้ที่ไม่เคยคาดคิดมีได้อยู่เสมอ ใช่ว่าเขารู้สึกรำคาญกับการปรากฏตัวของโลกิ ดูมรู้สึกยินดีเสียด้วยซ้ำไปที่ได้พบเพื่อนเก่า

"I miss you, Victor. The Cabal makes me bored. I don't want to meet Osborn. I was there because you are. But now you are here."

"The Asgardian like you say [I miss you]. What do you think how I feel?"

"I think you want me~"

โลกิยิ้มกว้าง เธอขยับตัวมานั่งทับอยู่บนตักพร้อมทั้งยกมือทั้งสองข้างสัมผัสอังเข้าที่ใบหน้าซึ่งไร้การปกปิดของวิคเตอร์ รอยยิ้มของเธอยังแสดงเด่นให้เห็นชัด เธอกวาดมองไปทั่วใบหน้าของดูม

"Handsome man."

"...."

เทพีแห่งแอสการ์ดมอบจุมพิตลงที่ปลายจมูก เธอดันร่างของวิคเตอร์ลงนอนกับเตียง ดูมไม่อยากคิดเลยว่าการอยู่กับโลกิจะทำให้รู้สึกสงบใจขึ้นได้ ความสัมพันธ์ของพวกเขาทั้งสองไม่ได้ดูดีเฉกเช่นคนอื่น พวกเขาต่างเข้าหากันเพื่อสิ่งที่ต้องการหรืออาจเรียกว่าหวังประโยชน์ร่วมกัน

"I will take care of you, Victor. Relax~"

วิคเตอร์ขยับยิ้มเล็กๆ ที่มุมปาก หลังจากที่ไม่ได้เผยรอยยิ้มมานานไม่นึกเลยว่าจะมาหยุดอยู่ที่การเย้าหยอกของโลกิ

คืนก่อนงานเทศกาลประจำปี วิคเตอร์ วอน ดูมไม่นึกเลยว่าตนจะสามารถข้ามผ่านความอ้างว้างและหนาวเหน็บนี้ได้เพียงเพราะแอสกาเดี้ยนเพื่อนเก่าอย่าง 'God of Mischief'


End file.
